Doctor My Eyes
by Mandie.Leigh.44
Summary: This is a story about my OC Alyssa Blake, a detective at Boston PD. While dealing with a murder case the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit get's called in to help out. They all quickly find a friend in Alyssa as the story progresses, and she befriends them all. She just can't seem to get a certain doctor out of her head. Join Alyssa and the team as they come to shocking discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter One: Here Comes the FBI**

I sat alone in my office in Boston, Massachusetts, going over the case and listening to music. My boss put me in charge of a murder case. Ten dead women, ten different looks, ten different ways of death, and no leads. I can't believe this, the first major case I get and I'm failing. I stood up and walked over to the boards that I had set up. One of them was a picture and facts on each individual girl, another one of them was one of all my personal notes, one was pictures of each crime scene, and the last was a map of the town. All of it was laid out in front of me, yet I still had nothing. I heard some people walk in, then I heard my music stop.

"I told everyone not to bother me unless it was an emergency" I said, marked something on my notes, and then turned to see them. It was my boss, Harvey Gordon, with some other people I didn't recognize. Harvey raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry boss, I just really want to solve this case. I feel like every time I take a step forward I take three steps back" I said, explaining.

"Its okay, Detective Blake" He said to me.

I smiled and turned back to my work, I then whipped back around.

"Wait a minute, you guys are from the FBI" I said, recognizing them from TV and other places.

"Yes, Ma'am, we are. I'm Jennifer Jareau, and that is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid" A lady with blonde hair said.

"Hello, I'm Detective Alyssa Blake" I said politely to them, then turned to my boss, "Why was I not informed that the FBI was coming?"

"I just figured you would need help, this case is very special" Harvey said.

"Even if I do need help, surprising me with the-" I started yelling, then stopped and took a breath, "You know what, never mind. Thank you, boss. Now, if that will be all?"

"Oh, yes, you have work to do, good luck" He said, walking out, leaving me alone with the two FBI agents.

"You can call me JJ" Jennifer said.

"Ally" I said, then turned away and made another mark on my notes.

"Is this everything you have?" She asked, looking at all my boards.

"No" I stated, flipping over my note board.

"You have a lot" Spencer said, looking at everything I had.

"Yeah, that's why this case is so frustrating. I feel like I have everything and nothing at the same time" I said, walking over to my laptop and pressing play for my music again.

"I hope you don't mind" I said to them. They both shook their heads. I noticed Spencer looking at my map so I got up and went over to it.

"Its color coded. The lighter colors are where they were abducted, the darker ones are where their bodies were dumped."

He nodded. I sat back down at my desk and held my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked me.

"Fine" I stated shortly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm just annoyed. I really thought I could figure this whole thing out, but I can't" I said, frowning.

"What's this?" Spencer asked, pointing to an area on my personal note board. I looked to it and smiled.

"I got bored with just looking at all my notes and the gruesome pictures, so I started drawing things instead. Plus I had to do some facial reconstruction on Sarah, the third victim. She was dumped in the woods and her face was damaged beyond recognition by animals. After that I just decided to draw all of the woman and all the crime scenes" I explained.

"These are really good, Ally" JJ said, looking at them.

"Thanks."

One of my co-workers came rushing in, "We just got a 911 call, a neighbor called in suspicious behavior that pertains to the case."

I shot up, "Where?"

"Your house."

"What?!" I yelled, rushing out of the room, Spencer and JJ following.

I rushed into my police car and we both took off flying down the road.

_AN - This is my first story that I am posting on Fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it. Please feel free to review!_

_P.S - The title is a reference to the song 'Doctor My Eyes' by Jackson Browne but this is not a songfic._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Two: Surprises and Protection**

When we arrived on scene there was a black SUV parked out front. My house was one-floor and was decently sized, not huge, but also not too small.

"Reid, Morgan, take the house, the rest of us will go around to the backyard" the guy who looked in charge said.

"It's my house" I said to him.

"Go with Reid and Morgan" He commanded, and then we all went into action. I went to my door and the man who I assumed was Morgan gave me the signal to open it. I remembered that I left my house keys in the car so I just kicked down the door instead. Morgan motioned for me to lead the way and I did. I pointed to all the closed doors and mouthed what they were. Spencer took my bedroom and Morgan my bathroom while I took my Study. We all went into the rooms at the same time. In the study my books were thrown all over the floor, every one of them, and that's a lot seeming I have hundreds and hundreds of books. I walked cautiously over to my secret door and opened it. It led to my emergency hallway that was about six feet long and fire proof, then into my bedroom. I flicked on the light and checked it, then turned the light off and shut the door when I found nothing wrong with it. I went to the doorway of my study and frowned at the mess, it was going to take me hours upon hours to clean all this.

"All clear"

I jumped and turned my gun at the ready. When I saw it was just Morgan I sighed and put my gun down.

"Can you try not scaring the hell out of me?" I whispered harshly.

"That is one big mess. I'm SSA Derek Morgan, by the way" He said, looking over my shoulder.

"Okay, and yeah, I know, tell me about it."

There was a loud bang and we both ran to my room and barged in. We saw Spencer on the floor and a mess in my room.

"Oh my" I said, looking around my room sadly. I walked quickly over to my safe and opened it. Good, my hunting rifle and leave-at-home gun are still in there. I then checked my locked drawer on my nightstand and saw that everything was still there, too.

"Hotch wants us to go to the basement" Morgan said, helping Spencer up. I led them to the door for the basement. It was slightly open so I pushed it open cautiously. I was pulled back seconds before a bucket of knifes fell.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked Morgan,

"Your knife block is empty" He said, then pushed me behind him. We walked into the basement cautiously. I knew something was wrong the second my feet hit the ground. I looked around the corner and saw what I had been dreading. Another dead body.

"Spencer!" I yelled as I bent down to check the pulse. In a few seconds I was surrounded by the FBI agents.

"Another death" I said, angered that I had let it get this far.

"Uhm, Agent, am I allowed to turn the head to see if I can ID the body?" I asked, looking up to the FBI agent who looked in charge.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch" He said, introducing himself, "And sure"

I put on some gloves and turned the head of the latest victim. I brushed the hair out of her face and almost screamed. No. It can't be. No, no, no! I stood up and held back my tears.

"Her name is Gabriela Stephens" I said, staring at the lifeless body of my best friend.

"You were close" Hotch stated.

"Practically sisters" I said, looking up to him.

"Do you need to be taken off this case, Officer...?"

"Detective Alyssa Blake, you can call me Ally" I said, "And no. If anything now I'm more motivated. This guy is getting personal. He murdered my best friend, tore my whole house apart, and left a note."

"What note?" Spencer asked, confused.

"The note that Gabby is holding" I explained, pointing to it and trying to hold back my tears. Spencer picked it up and handed it to Hotch.

"You should be put under immediate protective custody" Hotch said.

"What?! No! Why?" I said, slightly angry.

"He says that your next, and by the looks of it he's completely serious" Some other guy said, "SSA David Rossi" he added.

"I know, I've read all your books, they're kind of awesome. I still want to work this case, though" I complained.

"Fine, but if you are going to keep working the case you are going to have to be put under protective custody" Hotch said sternly.

"Yes, Sir" I said, "Can I go upstairs now? I have a huge mess to clean."

"Prentiss and JJ will go with you" He said.

I nodded and went to my room first.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss" The other girl who had followed me said.

"Hi" I said to her, smiling slightly.

"We have to ask you a few questions" JJ said, sitting down with me on the bed.

"Shoot"

"Do you know anyone who would want to destroy your place like this?"

"Not that I can think of"

"Do you know what someone might be looking for from you?"

"I'm not sure. I bring work home sometimes"

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Yeah, I have lots of things that are valuable to me. Could have taken one of my notebooks, my money, my paintings, my jewelry, even some things that aren't really that valuable like my medicine"

"You're going to need to go through everything and tell us everything that is missing, check the valuable stuff first and all your work files"

I nodded, "To do that I'm going to need time to clean. I can look through it as I organize all my stuff again."

"Okay, good. Why don't we start now? Emily and I can help"

"Uh, yeah, sure"

We all started cleaning up. About 15 minutes later I could hear noises coming from downstairs and I knew everybody else had arrived.

"Crime scene cleanup will clean the basement when every things all done, right?" I asked while putting some papers back on my desk.

"Of course" JJ answered.

I nodded and started cleaning silently again.

About an hour into cleaning I heard lots of commotion coming from my living room. I looked up to Emily and JJ and they looked just as confused as me.

"Stay here" They said and then went downstairs.

Stay here?! Screw that! I snuck out of my room and over to the living room, staying hidden.

"Why should you guys get to protect her?! You don't even know her! Why does she even need protection?!" I recognized the voice of my younger brother, Thomas, say. He worked down at the station also.

"Truth is this case is too personal for you now. You shouldn't be working it" Hotch said.

"Of course it's personal! It became personal the second the first victim was killed!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I knew the first victim, we dated in high school" He explained.

"Did you know any of the other victims?" Hotch asked.

"No. Now tell me why we can't protect my sister!" Tom yelled.

"Because she is better off being protected by someone she isn't related to. Agents Reid and Morgan will protect her"

"Why?!"

I had enough of it. I stormed into the living room.

"Tommy, shush! The FBI will protect me" I yelled at Tom.

"Why do you want them protecting you?!" He yelled back at me.

"Because" I snapped at him.

"Because why?"

"Because I need my best men working this case for me. If you're protecting me it will distract you from the case!"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes!"

"That is so like you!"

"What is so like me?"

"You care more about this case then you do life!"

"My job is to protect and serve, and hell if it means having to be surrounded by some FBI agents to do that then fine!"

"Alyssa, listen to you! Just let us protect you!"

"Thomas Alexander Blake, don't make me ground you to the station!" I threatened.

"Ground me?! Ground me! You're going to ground me?!"

"Don't test me"

"My God you are so annoying!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Go to the station!"

"You're not mom! So stop acting like it!"

"I command you as your superior to get back to the station, Officer Blake!" I snapped at him. He glared at me harshly then pushed past me. He walked right up to Spencer and Morgan.

"Protect her as if she were one of your own" He said sternly then turned to me again, "Stay safe."

I sighed as I watched my brother walk away.

"I'm so sorry about all that" I said, apologizing to everyone.

"We need to get back to working on the case, Reid and Morgan will stay with you" Hotch told me, and then everyone else went to go work on the case.

_AN - Hope you like the second chapter of 'Doctor My Eyes'. If you did (Or if you didn't) let me know by reviewing/favoriting/following. I'm so glad some people are actually liking my story so thank you so much to all of the people who have already favorited/followed/reviewed! I hope you guys continue to like this story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Three: Day One of Protection**

"Why don't we go check to make sure every point of entry is safe and secure?" Spencer suggested.

"Sure, kid" Morgan said.

We walked around the house making sure every window and door to the outside world was locked.

"Is there anything else that we should know about?"

"Lots..." I trailed off as a thought entered my mind. I felt my face paling slightly. Spencer and Morgan both stared at me looking like they were ready to fight a war for me. I started running through my house.

"Angel?! Jesse?!" I called out for my two female cats.

"Whose Angel and Jesse?" Morgan asked, following closely behind me.

"My cats" I said, "Angel!"

"What do they look like?"

"Angel is black and white and Jesse is dark gray, both females."

"I'll go look in the basement for you" He said, then went downstairs.

"Spencer, shake their bag of cat food, it's in the kitchen" I called to him.

A few seconds later I heard the bag shaking.

"I got one" Spencer yelled to me.

I ran into the kitchen and saw Jesse, "Hey, girl"

I pet her and then filled her bowl with cat food.

"Spence, help me find Angel."

He nodded and let me lead the way.

"She likes hiding, so hopefully she is in a safe place right now" I explained as we went through the house. My breathing was shallow and I was panicking. I know it's gonna make me sound like a crazy cat lady, but I love my cats as if they were my kids or my best friends. I need some stress release after dealing with what I do at work and they help me with that.

"Why don't you go sit down?"

I looked over to Spencer like he was crazy.

"You look like your about to faint" He added.

"I need to find Angel" I snapped at him, going to the living room.

"Morgan and I will, just rest for a few minutes" He said, leading me to the couch to sit down. I frowned and sat.

"I'll be right back, yell if you need anything and keep your gun ready just in case" He said, then walked away.

Ten minutes later and there was still no Angel to be found. I was still sitting on my couch, Jesse now lying on the seat beside me. I sighed and stroked her gently. Something happened to Angel, I just know it, something bad. There was a footstep sound from behind me. I freaked and whipped around with my gun ready to shoot if necessary.

"Whoa, calm down" Morgan said, putting his hands up in defeat. I sighed and put my gun back in its holster.

"We found Angel, but she won't come to Reid or me" He explained to me.

My face lit up and I jumped over the back of the couch and ran to him.

"Where?!" I asked, smiling.

"Follow me" He said then led me down to the basement.

"She's over here" Spencer said, waving me over to a dark corner of the basement. I stood where I was, I can't go any farther into the basement. Not after seeing what I have in here, plus I knew that they hadn't cleaned up everything yet because there was still crime scene tape up. I crouched down and held out my hand. I snapped once then banged the floor with my hand.

"Come here, Ang" I called out to her and made a clicking type noise with my tongue. She came running over to me and I pet her head then picked her up. I walked up the stairs with her in my arms, Morgan and Spencer following closely behind. I placed her in the kitchen next to her food and water.

"Do you two want dinner?" I asked, noticing the time.

"Uh, I guess, we don't want to be a burden" Spencer said.

"No issue at all, I like cooking" I said, then got out all the ingredients to make Crescent dogs, "And besides, mi casa es su casa" (My house is your house in Spanish)

-After dinner-

"Okay so should you guys sleep next to me? Because I have a couch in my room that one of you can use" I said, leaning against the doorway of my room which I had just finished re-organizing. It wasn't quite time for bed yet, it was only 8:00 PM, but we were figuring everything out now so we didn't have to later.

"Reid, why don't you sleep in her room and I'll take the couch guest room?" Morgan suggested.

"Oh, uh, are you sure you don't want to sleep in the same room as her?" Spencer asked.

I smirked, "Oh come on Spence, I don't bite," I ran my fingers down his arm teasingly, "Unless you want me to"

Morgan chuckled and patted Spencer's back.

"...Oh... Uhm..."

I smirked as I watched him start to blush and took my hand off of him, "Calm down, I'm just kidding"

He just nodded and swallowed hard, still blushing slightly.

"I'm gonna change, I'll be quick" I said and was just about to close my door when Morgan opened it again.

"Do me a favor and change in the bathroom, it will be safer" He said.

I nodded, grabbed my clothes, and then went to the bathroom. I changed into this-

h-t-t-p: / w w w .-polyvore-.-com /cgi /set? id= 25666880 (Remove all the spaces and hyphens)

I opened the door only to see Spencer standing across the hall from me.

"Hi" I said shortly and gave him a weird look.

"Morgan is setting up precautionary measures around the house" He explained, looking at anything but me.

"Oh, uh, okay" I said while walking towards my living room.

I entered and sat down on the couch only to get up two seconds later, "I'm bored and can't stay still, who has suggestions?" I said, turning to Spencer and Derek. They both just stared blankly at me.

"Of course, they assign me the boring FBI agents" I said, frowning.

They both shrugged and stared at me still with that some blank expression.

"Fine, who wants to help me reorganize all my books?"

Morgan looked at Reid pointedly.

"I guess I do" Spencer said, give Derek a 'you owe me' look.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Let's go have some fun, Doctor" I said flirtatiously as I stopped only a few inches away from him.

"Is it necessary?" Morgan asked me.

"Is what?" I asked, turning to him confused.

"You're constant flirting with Agent Reid"

I knew he only said the agent part to remind me that they were here to protect me. Also that we were in the middle of a murder investigation.

"It's my first" I said to them, probably confusing them like crazy.

"You're first what?" Spencer asked, thoroughly confused.

"My first murder case"

"How would that tie to flirting?" Morgan asked.

"Its how I deal with hard times. Well, or I bake, a lot."

"Oh"

"Yeah, Reid, why don't you head to the study and just start piling the books together?"

"Sure"

After he was out of sight I turned to Morgan.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Also, I am very aware of the case at hand, I'm also very aware that by the time I enter the office tomorrow there will probably be another body waiting for me. Now, since you don't want to come help me, there are some movies over there you can watch, and there are some cookies in the oven that I want you to take out in about 10 minutes. After they're out, let them sit for like 10 minutes, then you can eat some of them, but save some for Spencer" I explained.

SSA Derek Morgan's POV

I nodded; slightly shocked that she was able to tell all that from just one simple comment. I mean, if one of the team did it, it would be perfectly natural, but we're profilers. Maybe she should consider applying for the job.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go have some fun with Reid" She snapped at me.

"Fun? Organizing your books?" I questioned.

"And flirting my little heart out to that very handsome doctor in there," She said, still angry at me for my comment from before. She so likes Boy Genius.

"You do that, make sure you throw in some extra flare for me" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, I will" She said, this time a little more seductively, and then walked off.

I shook my head at her, grinning. I felt kind of bad for Reid, that kid was gonna be so lost. I'll rescue him when the movie ends, but until then every man for himself. I popped in Saw V then laid back and watched it

_AN - Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of 'Doctor My Eyes'. If you did (Or if you didn't) let me know by reviewing/favoriting/following. Thank you so much to all of the people who have already favorited/followed/reviewed! School has started for me, it started a few weeks ago actually but now I am starting to have tons of homework and stuff. I still plan to update once a week and if I don't feel free to yell at me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Four: Organized**

Detective Alyssa Blake's POV

"I sort it by genre, author then title, author and title being alphabetically of course" I explained to Spencer, "All of the bookshelves are marked with the genre that goes there"

"Okay, I think we should separate them into piles first" Spencer said, picking up a book and smiling at the cover.

"FBI Academy rule book?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah, it goes in with all my Law Enforcement books."

"Okay."

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"I guess not, this is your house"

"Good, any musical preferences?"

"Not necessarily."

I turned on my iHome and placed my iPod in it. I turned it on random shuffle then went back to organizing books.

"Okay, let's start putting them in alphabetical order" I said a little less than two hours later.

"You have a lot of books" He said, motioning around the room.

"Yeah, I love reading."

"Me too."

"If you want to borrow a book go ahead. I know for a fact that being on protection detail with me is going to get boring at some point."

"Okay, thanks that would be nice"

I nodded and smiled as one of my favorite songs came on, Doctor My Eyes by Jackson Browne. I stood and walked over to Spencer who was across the room.

"Dance with me" I said, smiling still.

Spencer stood and turned to me.

"I don't dance" He said shortly.

"Come on, please, I love this song. Plus it's only me and you" I said, trying to be convincing.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's POV

"I can't dance" I said, turning away from Alyssa.

"Spence, please. I'll teach you, it's not that hard."

I turned back to her and broke the second I saw the desperate and sad puppy dog look on her face.

"Fine"

We both danced her with grace and me with awkwardness. God, I hate dancing. I don't know why I agreed to this. She danced around me beautifully, her body totally in sync with the music. My eyes couldn't help but linger on her perfect body. She wasn't stick thin, but also wasn't thick, she was the absolute perfect balance. Her brown wavy hair bounced all around and into her heart-shaped face, covering her closed point mouth, her amazing bright blue/gray eyes, and her perfectly shaped nose.

Her arms suddenly wrapped around my neck, bringing me out of my thoughts of her. I looked down to her, she went up to about my chin, and therefore our faces were only inches away. I wrapped my arms around her and noticed that the song had changed to a slow song (Tears and Rain- James Blunt). We swayed to the beat of the music and she rested her head on my chest. This kind of dancing I liked. Well, didn't mind at least. I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers gently. This was surprisingly not that awkward, and I'm always awkward with girls.

SSA Derek Morgan's POV

I turned off the DVD player and put the DVD back into its case then onto its shelf. I suppose I should go save Reid now. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies so that Reid could have some. As I walked down the hallway I heard music playing, Alyssa probably put on her iHome that I saw in there earlier. What I didn't hear though we're them putting books away, or talking. Just silence other than the music. Weird. What the hell were they doing? Walking as silently as I could I snuck towards the door. It was open so I looked into it. Reid and Alyssa were slow dancing. Both of their eyes were closed as they swayed. Should I interrupt? I looked at the small smile on Alyssa's face and the relaxed face of Reid's. No, I shouldn't. I've never seen Reid so relaxed and... Natural? Yeah, natural. He looked peaceful, they both did. Random jealousy went through me, not because I liked Ally, but because Reid could get a girl and I (currently anyways) could not. The only reason I didn't congratulate him yet on talking to a girl is because she is the one flirting. I mean, sure he handles with her flirting okay, but he has yet to flirt back...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized something; they were in a new position. Reid now had his hands resting on her hips and she now had her hands on his chest, they were inches away from kissing. I looked away, let them tell me if they kissed or not.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's POV

She was going to kiss me. We were going to kiss. Oh god, this is wrong. I'm supposed to be protecting her.

"No" I said softly, turning my head away.

"I'm sorry" She said, turning away sharply.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew I had to say something. I heard her shuttering breath and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too"

She walked out of my reach, turned off the music abruptly, and then started organizing books again. Damn, I screwed up. Again. This is like Lila Archer all over again. I frowned as I thought of Lila; she only liked me because I saved her life, not for me.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" I said, I needed to get out of there.

She simply nodded.

"Do you, uh, want anything?"

"No, thank you"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Her voice sounded weak and tired.

"I'm s-"

Detective Alyssa Blake's POV

"Don't, Agent Reid, just please don't. I just got carried away" I said, cutting him off. I didn't want to hear it. His footsteps faded away. I wanted to cry, but I'm not sure why. I mean, I didn't like Spencer or anything... right? A nagging voice kept saying, 'then why did you try to kiss him?' I hate that stupid voice. Grr. A tear silently slid out from my eye. Deep breath, Ally, calm yourself. It's just some stupid guy. I then walked out and to the living room. When I entered Spencer and Derek looked up to me.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked in an alert tone.

"Uh, no" I said, wiping my face just in case.

"Are you sure? You look kind of sad."

God dammit, stop pushing it Morgan!

"I'm fine, just a little sick. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to go lie down" I said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, feel better. Reid will be in with you shortly"

"Its fine, Agent Reid can take as long as he wants, I'll take my gun with me" I said, walking over to the coffee table and grabbing my gun from off of it. I opened it and checked the bullets. Only three left. I reloaded it then started walking away.

"Oh, and your cookies were really good, thank you" Derek said.

"It was no trouble" I said, smiling to him.

I turned back around, but stupid me somehow slipped and fell backwards and over the armrest of the chair next to me, landing me directly into Spencer's lap. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up to him. Shit. A hand reached down for me. I looked up to Derek.

"You don't seem okay at all" He said, still holding his hand out.

I pushed his hand away and stood up on my own, "I'm Fine!" I snapped at him then stormed away, probably looking decently bad ass since I had the gun in my hand. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed next to Jesse and Angel who were laying on it and sleeping. I pet both of my cat's goodnight and cried myself to sleep before I could even throw the covers over me.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's POV

"I know you did more than organize books, so tell me what you did to piss off little miss flirt" Morgan said to me the second Alyssa was out of earshot.

"She put on music and she wanted to dance with me. She gave me no choice, so I did. Then a slow song came on..." I explained, leaving out the part where we almost kissed and hoping Morgan wouldn't press on.

"What else?"

"We, uh... Kind of, Almost..."

"Spit it out man"

"Well really it was more her"

"Kid, just say it"

"She tried to kiss me"

"And you denied her"

"Well, yeah, we are supposed to protect her, not kiss her"

"I know, that was actually more of a statement"

"And I figured she only did it because of the whole seeing her best friend dead thing"

"You would"

"You think she likes me"

"No"

"It wasn't a question. You think she likes me"

"Well, Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I think she thinks your cute"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "You know that I can't be with her like that, man. We are supposed to be protecting her. Plus she only picked us for the job because we had no emotional attachment to her and would keep our minds focused on the case"

"Reid, I know we do. But, after this case is done, promise me you'll talk to her"

"What if she doesn't want to talk?"

"She will"

"Whatever you say, Morgan"

"Now Sleeping Beauty is waiting for her Prince to go to her room"

I got up and went to the door way. I turned to face him, "Could you stop with the innuendos?"

"I could try"

I glared at him slightly "Goodnight, Morgan"

"Goodnight, Reid"

I walked into Alyssa's room and saw her and both her cats sleeping on her bed. She was shivering slightly. I grabbed a blanket and put it over her gently, tucking her in. I brushed my hand over her cheek and frowned. She had been crying. I had made her cry. I sat on the bed and brushed some hair out of her face. I can't be falling for her; I promised myself I wouldn't be hurt again like that. I got up and laid down on the couch, throwing the blanket that was there over me, I looked up to the ceiling and smiled as I saw it covered in words, phrases, and symbols. In the middle it had 'FBI' in big bold letters, I'm just going to take a guess and say that she wants to be in the FBI. All the other words were what I am assuming all her hopes and dreams to be. There were things like, 'Writer', 'Police Officer', 'Doctor', 'Psychologist', 'Photographer', 'Happiness', 'Love', 'Husband', 'Kids', 'Family', 'Friends', and 'Pets'. The phrases were; "Try not. Do or do not" Yoda; "Try again. Fail again. Fail better" Samuel Beckett; "A picture is worth a thousand words" Fred R. Barnard; "An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind" M.K. Gandhi; "Believe those who are seeking the truth. Doubt those who find it" Andre Gide; "He who permits himself to lie once, finds it easier to do it a second time" Thomas Jefferson; "I haven't failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work" Thomas Edison; "Apparently there is nothing that cannot happen today" Mark Twain; "Do the thing you fear most and the death of fear is certain" Mark Twain; "Facts are stubborn, but statistics are more pliable" Mark Twain; "Good friends, good books and a sleepy conscious: this is the ideal life" Mark Twain; and "Be not afraid of greatness: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them" William Shakespeare. The symbols on the ceiling were stars, a moon, hearts, broken hearts, and music notes. Observing her room more I noted that it was filled with personal stuff, tons of pictures, drawings, trophies, certificates, medals, and other stuff like it. She obviously is organized and is proud of her accomplishments. Also, she most likely grew up in a home with military parents, most likely both of them, and by the way her brother and her were arguing earlier I'd say that she had to play mom for her brother often. The cats represent her independence. The inspirational quotes and words meant that she has her life slightly in order, but not completely seeing as though she has to remind herself of those goals constantly. The symbols mean that she most likely loves the night time, music, and has had her heart broken before. Oh, heart-broken, that's why she was so upset when I rejected her. That's also why she didn't admit any weakness, she is strong, and that's good. That means I didn't hurt her too bad. Morgan was right though earlier, I should probably at least try to talk to her about it after the case is finished.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Five: You Never Know Who to Trust**

Detective Alyssa Blake's POV

I woke up the next morning at around five like always and noticed that I oddly had a blanket on. Spencer was asleep on my couch; I figured he must have put it on me when he came into the room. I got up and swiftly walked towards him. I bent down slightly and brushed some hair out of his face. Sighing, I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom, took a shower, and then got dressed.

Outfit-

I walked to the guest room to check on Morgan and saw that he was also still sleeping. I decided to make breakfast for them, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and hash browns. I got out all my supplies and started making everything.

While I was setting up the table, Derek walked in.

"Good morning, Sleepy-head" I said to him, slightly smirking.

"Is Reid awake?" He asked his voice still slightly thick from just waking up not too long ago.

"No. I was gonna let you two sleep until I was done" I said while putting the last thing on the table, the plate of pancakes.

"I should go wake him" Derek said to me while eying the pancakes with hunger.

"I'll wake him up, you eat" I said politely then walked to my room quickly. I sneaked over carefully, not making a sound, and then crouched next to him.

"Spency, time to wake up" I said softly to him.

He made no response.

"Spence, come on, I've got breakfast ready" I said, shaking his arm lightly.

He groaned slightly this time.

"Agent Reid, wake up"

No response.

"Doctor, wake up so we can have some fun" I purred into his ear then backed up quickly as he sat up.

"Good morning, Sunshine" I said, standing up and ruffling his hair. He looked up to me with a blank look on his face.

"You look like the guy version of Medusa" I teased him and straightened out his hair for him.

"What time is it?" He asked me, yawning.

"Seven, and if you don't hurry up and get dressed then Morgan is going to eat all your food. So hurry. Also, you can take a shower if you want" While I was explaining he was grabbing his clothes.

"Food?" he questioned.

I nodded and led him to the bathroom, "I made breakfast, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and hash browns" I opened the door for him, "I can save you some"

"Please do. And thank you"

I nodded silently then walked away, back into the kitchen. I made a plate for Reid then put it in the microwave to stay warm.

"Agent Reid is taking a quick shower and getting dressed" I said to Morgan who was looking at me questionably.

"Where's your gun?" He asked randomly.

"Uh, in the living room, why?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Go put it on, please"

I nodded, went to the living room, and then put it on.

"You know, the gun kind of makes you look tough" He said to me.

"I know, bad ass, right?"

He shrugged.

"So, am I allowed to go to the station?"

"No."

"Am I allowed to work on it from here?"

"Some of it."

"Is there any way I could help?"

"Not right now"

"Are you sure? I mean, I was working on this case from the very beginning"

"We do not currently need your help, but I'm sure we will."

"Can I go for a walk?"

"Negative."

"Run?"

"Nope."

"Jog?"

"No, and before you ask, no skipping either."

"Come on, man, let me do something"

"Did you ever finish with your books?"

"No, Spencer... left... before we could"

"Why say it like that?"

"Because I'm a freak, haven't you figured that out yet?"

He smiled at me and shook his head, and then his expression changed into a more serious one. I followed his gaze over my shoulder and turned to see Spencer standing there, looking kind of sexy with his wet hair.

"Foods in the Microwave" I said, trying my hardest not to let my eyes linger.

"Thanks" He said, smiling a breath taking smile. Oh, he was so gorgeous.

"You're welcome" My eyes followed him as he walked out of the room.

"So why don't we go organize your books" Morgan said to me.

"They are already organized; they just need to be put on the shelves. I'll do it myself" With that I walked into my study, Angel following me.

I was halfway through and when I decided to take a break. I sat at my chair and pet Angel who was on top of my desk. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up. Both FBI agents stood there, staring at me with sorrow.

"Another person was found dead?" I asked, well, stated actually.

"No" Morgan said shortly.

"Then why look so upset?"

"Our profile came up with something very interesting" Spencer said.

"Which is?" I pressed on, wanting desperately to know.

"The UNSUB is someone from your department" Morgan said.

"And I'm afraid we have to go to the station" Spencer added.

I jumped up and threw my black leather jacket on quickly, happy to get out of the house, "Let's go!"

"Hold it" Morgan said, stopping me, "Before we go we need to go over a few safety details"

"Ugh, fine, what?"

"You need to wear a bullet proof vest" He said, holding one up for me. I handed my leather jacket and my vest to Spencer and took the bullet proof vest and put it on, then but my vest back on.

"And you will be wired at all times that way Reid and I have constant contact with you" He added while wiring me.

"You will keep your gun on you at all times, and your Swiss army knife" He said, Spencer handing me my Swiss army knife. I put it in my front left pocket so that it was out of the way of my gun.

"Your cell phone will be turned on and on your person at all times. You will stay with Reid, Me, or one of my team members only, no being alone with anyone in your department. If you are in trouble, contact one of us immediately" Morgan said, finishing my protection details.

"No, I figured I'd let myself be killed" I said, rolling my eyes at his last statement. He gave me a look so I shut my mouth.

"We should probably head to the station now" Reid said, handing me my jacket.

"There is a few things you need to know" I said to them.

"Explain in the car" Morgan said, leading me out of my house and into the car as carefully as possible.

"Well, one is that I have a knife on my ankle, but I'm not allowed to as a detective" I explained.

"Your being pursued by a serial killer, I don't care if you have one little extra weapon on you" Morgan said.

"Also, I want to help with the interrogations. I know those men better than any of you guys and I know how to get to them quicker than you would"

"Talk to Hotch"

"And that two of my necklaces are missing"

He stopped in front of the station.

"Did they have any significance?" Spencer asked me while getting out of the car.

"On one of them it had two lockets, one was my mothers and it had a picture of both me and my brother in it, the other was mine and it had a picture of my parents. And my other was just my dog-tags" I explained while they rushed me into the station as fast as possible, probably not wanting me to be out in the open for long. Reid took my arm gently and led me into my office. As soon as we were in they shut the door and set Morgan by the windows that opened to the rest of the station.

"Someone really is trying to murder me, aren't they?" I said aloud. Even though the whole FBI team was in there, no body answered. I knew my answer though; I didn't need them to confirm that I was being hunted like a deer.

"We won't let them" Spencer said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I stepped harshly out of his grip and I turned around to look out the windows.

"I trained most of them. I trained someone to be a murderer. Worst part is that I trained them how to cover their tracks" I mumbled.

"Why would you train them to cover their tracks?" Hotch asked questioningly.

"We do a lot of undercover work" I explained, my voice sharper then intended.

"Are you okay, detective?" Hotch asked me.

I whipped around to face him, "Let me be in the interrogation room"

"What? Are you insane? One of those men out there is planning your death, and you honestly want to be in the same room with them?" Rossi said to me.

"Yes, I honestly don't care. I want to help. I know them all in ways you guys just couldn't. I promise not to be their friend, just their interrogator"

"You can watch from observation with Reid" Hotch said then we all went to the interrogation room and observation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Six: Lying**

I came every day for three days and just watched as Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss switched around interrogating people. We were all now getting desperate, there were no new leads, and their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, had connected these murders to 10 more unsolved murders. Morgan was currently in interrogation. They had interrogated everyone but my brother. I sighed, bored of not being able to do anything and played with the vest I was wearing.

w w w. polyvore undercover_police_work / set?id=37195493

"Your brother is next" Spencer said to me.

"Who will be interrogating him?" I asked, tired.

"Morgan is starting it, then Prentiss will intervene if we feel we're getting nothing" Rossi answered.

"Bad Idea" I said, still bored.

"How so?" Hotch asked, turning to me.

"My brother responds better to female authority. He is an alpha male, therefore responds better to an alpha female. Plus he grew up with me telling him what to do and being a second mother so he is more used to woman" I explained, shrugging.

"Prentiss, Morgan why don't you two go in together?" Hotch said. I stared at him, eyes slightly widened with shock. He caught my gaze, "You know him better than I do. Besides, I trust your opinion."

I nodded and then the Interrogation started.

"Hello, Officer Blake" Prentiss said.

I stood up to watch it better. My brother was relaxed.

"You can call me Tommy" My brother said, leaning back in his seat. Weird, I'm the only person he ever let's call him Tommy.

"Don't call him Tommy" I said to Morgan threw the microphone that was still attached to me.

"Officer, where were you three days ago?" Morgan asked.

"The day of the break-in at my sister's place? I took a personal day and hung out at my house all day"

My brows furrowed in confusion. No he wasn't. I know, I checked up on him because he took a sick day.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Prentiss asked.

"My girlfriend, Emma" He said, shrugging.

"Does Emma have a last name?" Prentiss asked.

"Granger"

"What?!" I yelled, upset.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked.

I held up my finger.

"Where can we find her?"

"She went out of state on vacation; she won't be back for a few weeks"

"Okay, notify us when she gets back" Prentiss said, then walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Am I free to go?" My brother asked.

"Sure, we know where to find you" Morgan said, also walking out of the room and into the hallway. My brother grabbed his jacket. I stormed out of Observation and into the interrogation room, ignoring everyone's questioning stares. I stormed into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Sis" He said, flashing me a smile.

"Sit" I commanded, motioning to the chair he was just sitting in.

"Okay" He said slowly, sitting down again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked, angry.

"What are you doing?" Reid's voice said in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas said, confused.

"Where were you that day?" I questioned, "And don't give me that home crap you gave the FBI. Give me the truth."

"I, uh," He glanced at the mirror behind me.

"Nobody is in there"

"Prove it to me"

"How would you like me to prove it to you?"

"I don't know, just do it"

"Why don't I turn the lights down?"

"What?"

"You know, switch the lights around. Turn that light on and this light down"

"Oh, yeah go ahead"

I walked over to the light switch and made it so that he could see into the other room. Good, they got my hint and ducked down where he couldn't see them. I switched the lights back to normal.

"Now will you tell me? Because I know you weren't with your 'girlfriend' named Emma Granger. Emma Granger is just a name you made up combining Emma Watson and Hermione Granger"

"I was visiting Mom and Dad" He said.

"Cemetery?"

"Woods"

The woods were where they were killed.

"Oh. You know you don't have any witnesses to speak up for you right?" I said.

"Yeah."

I sighed tiredly, "As long as you know. Now, can you please get back to work?"

We both stood.

"Of course, Sis" He said, smiling and giving me a quick hug before walking out of the room. I took a deep breath then walked into the hallway where I knew that the FBI would be waiting to scold me.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know the truth" I said the second I entered the hallway.

"And you didn't think one of us could do that?" Morgan

"He out rightly lied to you and I knew you didn't realize it. He was one of the undercover cops I trained"

"Go back to your house and stay there" Hotch said, not looking at me.

"No."

"No?" Hotch questioned.

"No. I don't want to go home. I have been on the same exact schedule for three friggen days! I am literally starting to go insane on the schedule I'm on! I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything! All I do is come here, sit for hours and hours on end while you guys interview people, then go home. I can't really do much of anything at home either. I think I have almost re-read half of my library, and Spencer has probably read the whole thing twice. I also bake, but baking can only go so far, especially when I can't go grocery shopping for more supplies. I can only entertain myself for so long before I finally burst! I mean, sure, an insane psychopath is on the loose and coming to kill me, I get it! But can I please, for the love of God, do something, anything?!"

Everyone just stared at me like I was going crazy, so I continued, "I want to go to the woods"

"The woods?! You really are insane" Morgan said.

"My parents were found dead in the woods when I was 15, Thomas was 12. We were all supposed to go camping, but I argued to stay back just so I could go to some stupid party where I got really drunk. I got the news that my parents were dead while having a massive hangover. Not fun. I almost killed myself, still in a slightly drunken state. I felt guilty that I wasn't there to save them, to help them. But then they found my brother wandering in the woods all alone and I knew I had to be there for him. I knew I could still save him. A month after their real funeral, my brother and I made a fake funeral that was just me and him in the woods at the campsite. If you don't mind, or even if you do, I'm going to go visit their fake gravestones" I said sharply then walked off. I went to the end of the hallway then turned around.

"Am I going to be followed or not?" I said, kind of used to the whole protection thing now.

"Reid, Morgan, go" Hotch said. They nodded and followed me.

"Tommy! Follow" I said, grabbing his arm as we walked past him.

"Where to?" He asked, walking with me.

"The woods."

_AN - Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of 'Doctor My Eyes'. I thank everyone who has favorited myself or my story and has begun following it! :)  
__Anyway, I realized a slight mishap in the last chapter. This is the link to the outfit she was wearing-_ w w w .polyvore cgi / set?id = 51463038  
_Reveiws and fave/follows are always appreciated but never absolutely necassary :D goodbye until next week my lovely readers 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Seven: Shocking Revelations**

Half an hour later and Tommy and I stood at our parents 'gravestones'. They were really more of random rocks that the gravestone engraver guy engraved for us for free. My Mom's said, 'L.R.B- beloved mother and wife. 6/16/1996' and it had a dove on it. My Dad's said, 'R.A.B- beloved father and husband. 6/16/1996' and it had an American flag on it. I looped my arm through Thomas' as we stared down at the graves. There was a snap of twigs in the distance.

"We'll be right back" Morgan said then he and Reid went into action. I walked forward slightly, stepping away from Thomas, and watched Spencer for a little while then turned back to face Tommy. What I saw shocked me. He had his gun out and pointed at me. Oh my God, my brother was pointing a gun at me. Someone grabbed me from behind tightly, covering my mouth so that I wouldn't scream.

"I'm sorry, Sis. But you were to close" Thomas said, aiming the gun at my heart.

I glared at him harshly.

"Get ready to say bye bye" The other person said harshly in my ear. It was a male voice, a familiar male voice. It took me a couple of seconds but then I realized what I was hearing. The voice was the voice of Gregory Salt, the coworker who had told me to go to my house. He was in on it all along?! Was there even a concerned neighbor?! Probably not. I saw Spencer and Derek coming towards us carefully, not making one sound and barely being seen. I bit Salt's hand and he took it off my mouth then took my gun out of its holster and threw it far away from me.

"Sorry, but can I please say something? Even in prison you get to say a few last words" I said my voice barely a whisper. They looked at each other and I took it as my opportunity, I mouthed, 'Stay' to Spencer and he stopped, making Morgan stop also. They were in shooting range if need be.

"Go ahead, but make it quick" Tommy said.

"Just promise me a few things" I said to him and Spencer and Derek (I was still wired so Derek and Spencer were listening).

"Sure, it's the least I could do"

"Remember that I'm your sister"

"Of course, Sis"

"I want you to try to stop murdering innocent people, please"

"I suppose I could try. Though I'm afraid I will fail"

"Promise to stay here and come to this place at least five times a year. No matter what, I want you to stay"

"Fine"

"One last thing, look at our parent's gravestones and tell me that you didn't do what I think you did"

He looked down at them, they both did. I took this as my one and only opportunity to get out of this alive. I grabbed Salt's wrist and his gun, and then flipped him over, onto the arm my brother was holding his gun in, and took Salt's gun from him at the same time. I then threw my brother's gun out of reach, grabbed my knife, then shot Salt in the stomach with his own gun and threw my knife at my brother's torso as he turned to the side to try to block it. I did all of that in less than a minute. I didn't even think twice about it, I knew that I had no choice. I had stabbed my brother and yet I felt nothing. Well, actually, I felt kind of numb. I waved my two protectors over and they both moved to me quickly, yet cautiously. I walked over to where my brother had fallen, knowing that Salt was being taken care of by Derek. I bent down and checked his pulse. Faint and extremely, achingly slow. He was going to die in the matter of minutes unless he got medical attention.

"Take the knife out" My brother said, barely audible. I took the knife out from his right side where it hit him then pushed on the wound to keep it from bleeding. Derek walked over and took over pressing on his wound which meant Salt was dead. I walked away from them with my knife and walked into a grassy part of the camp site. I stuck it in the ground to clean it, and then put it into its holster and stood. I watched my brother with stinging eyes.

"Everyone is on their way" Spencer said to me. I stared up at him with a blank expression. Then he broke me from the numbness I felt and hugged me. I didn't cry, though, I just hugged him silently. He stroked my hair gently and hugged back securely. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, his cologne smelt really good.

"Is an ambulance coming?" I whispered to Spencer, my voice surprisingly strong.

"Yes."

I hugged him tighter, but a comfortable tight.

"My brother. He killed my parents. He killed those girls" I said, frowning as I pulled away slightly to see his face.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You don't understand. If he did all those things, then where is my locket? He was the only other person who actually knew about it. And my dog tags?" I said, and then rushed to my brother and Derek. He wasn't wearing them and it wasn't in his pockets. I looked over to Spencer and saw some girl sneaking up behind him with a baseball bat. My eyes widened and I did the only thing I could think of, I ran and tackled her to the ground. Once she was there I ripped the bat out of her hands and threw it somewhere away from her. She surprised me by taking out a knife.

"Drop the knife or I shoot" Spencer said, his voice strong and demanding.

She faked like she was dropping it, but really she was getting ready to slit my throat from ear to ear. I grabbed the hand the knife was in and pushed her off of me as far as I could. Unfortunately she didn't let go of the knife, so she still had a weapon. She tried to lunge for me again, but I flung my folding knife at her, not bothering to aim and it hit her in the front torso somewhere. I stayed sitting on the floor where I was, my hands slightly shaking. I had probably just killed another person. I'm a monster, oh god, what have I done?!

"What happened?!" Hotch's voice shouted out as the whole team, the paramedics, and some people from my department showed up. My whole world felt like it was spinning slightly. I took a shaky breath to try to calm myself. Someone was helping me up, but I didn't have time for that now. As soon as I was up I went over to the girl. I checked her neck and there it was my necklaces. I ripped it off her neck. She grabbed my wrist, freaking me out and making me jump up. I hadn't killed her? I thought I had. I looked at where I hit her. It had been in her right lung and if she didn't get help soon, she would bleed out or asphyxiate.

"Ma'am?" One of the paramedics said, standing in front of me.

"Go help her" I said, pointing to the girl. He nodded and went away. I met the gazes of each of the members of the FBI with a slightly freaked out look.

"Alyssa" Spencer was calling me, but I didn't respond. I was too busy staring at my brother's partially lifeless form that was behind him, surrounded by EMTs and paramedics.

"Ally" Spencer said, approaching me.

I ignored him once again as I saw my brother being lifted onto a stretcher and then rushed away.

"You did what you had to do. Your act was justified" Rossi said.

"Killing two people and practically killing my own flesh and blood was a justified act?!" I yelled at him, finally letting all my feelings flood out of my body. Everyone stood there silently, watching me with a careful eye.

"I killed two people and stabbed my brother and I don't even feel regret! I don't feel anything!"

Spencer pulled me in for a hug, but I pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and walked past him. I ran to my brother and grabbed his hand tightly, running alond side the EMTs who were pushing him. What had I done?! I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just couldn't feel any remorse for harming my parent's killer, my brother.

"Alyssa, we need to get you checked out" JJ said from behind me. I nodded and let myself be dragged away from my brother and over to another ambulance. I was sat in the open back of the ambulance while paramedics checked me over. When they were done one of them pulled the team off to the side.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as he sat beside me. Apparently he had been designated to stay with me.

"Okay, I guess, kind of still in shock" I said to him, looking down at the ground.

"That was really good field work" He said cautiously, bracing himself for my reaction.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't even know I had that in me" I said, leaning against him slightly. Instead of speaking he just put an arm around my waist and held me close. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to forget everything about today. I heard someone move towards us.

"We are leaving tomorrow at noon" I recognized the voice of Morgan say.

"Okay" Spencer said.

"Alyssa? Reid and JJ are going to take you home, okay?" Morgan said, this time to me. I opened my eyes and looked towards him, "What about Tommy?"

"He is going to the hospital. You probably won't be able to see him until at least tomorrow or the next day anyways."

The ride back to my place was a silent one.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" JJ asked me politely as she parked in my driveway.

"Sure, I don't really want to be alone right now" I said thankfully.

Spencer opened my door and helped me out and then the three of us went inside. The current time was 7pm.

"Do you guys want cookies, brownies, cupcakes, or pie?"

"Cookies, please" Spencer said, smiling.

"Cookies, too, please" JJ said.

I nodded, took off my jacket.

"Spencer, help me take all this junk off, please" I said, motioning to all of my protection detail stuff.

_AN - Tell me, how many of you expcted THAT to happen lol.  
__I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of 'Doctor My Eyes'. I thank everyone who has favorited myself or my story and has begun following it! :)  
__Reveiws and fave/follows are always appreciated but never necassary :) goodbye until next week! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Eight: It's All Okay**

An hour later and the whole FBI team was at my house, hanging out, eating the cookies and brownies I made, and watching TV with me. Spencer and I were sharing the loveseat, Angel in my lap, and Jesse on the armrest. I was sitting close to Spencer, my head on his shoulder. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ were sitting on the couch, JJ in the middle, Hotch on her left, and Rossi on her right. Emily was sitting in the chair, and Derek was sitting on the armrest. I was content where I was. I smiled as I looked over at everyone. I had only met them four days ago, but I felt like I knew them forever. They were there for me in the worst time of my entire life; they understood what I was feeling. I looked over to the TV and saw us on it.

"Derek, can you please turn the volume up?" I asked.

"In other news, the murderers of these 21 girls," The news lady said, the pictures showing up, "have been caught and brought to justice by a local hero, Detective Alyssa Blake. Here is what some of the families would like to say"

Then the family of the first girl to get murdered, Hannah Leite, appeared on the screen.

"We just wanted to thank Detective Blake for all of her work on this case. We are very thankful that she didn't give up until she caught the bad guy" Mr. Leite said.

"It seemed like she cared about our daughter just as much as we did" Mrs. Leite said.

Tears started to fill my eyes, but the happy kind, not the bad kind.

The next family, Kelly Gram's family, appeared on the screen.

"Go ahead, sweetie" Mrs. Gram said to Kelly's younger brother, Isaac.

"Thank you, Detective Blake. When I grow up, I want to be just like you" Isaac said, smiling brightly and waving.

The next family, Sarah Jackson's family, appeared.

"Thank you, Detective. This means a lot to our whole family" Mr. Jackson said.

It flipped to the last family, Gabriela Stephens' family.

"Our Gabby was always close friends with Alyssa, they were practically sisters" Joy, Gabby's mom, said, her voice cracking as she cried.

"We were always like second parents to her, and we want her to know that we are very proud of her and very thankful" Keith, her dad, said.

"Gabby would be very thankful for you, Alyssa" Joy said, drying her tears.

"We love you, Ally!" Alana, Gabriela's six year old daughter said.

I was doing pretty well on the not crying department, but then Alana blew me a kiss and I broke. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"There you have it; Detective Alyssa Blake is officially a hometown hero"

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up to Spencer with a smile, "Yeah, I think I am" I said to him, wiping away my tears. Spencer smiled down to me.

"You should be proud of yourself" Hotch said to me.

"I have never seen anyone do what you did. You're really good" Morgan said.

"Thank you, Agent Morgan" I said, smiling slightly.

"Who wants to watch some funny home videos?" I added in an afterthought.

"Sure" JJ said, smiling.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" I said happily, putting Angel in Spencer's lap and going to my study. I came back carrying a box.

"Before you ask I am not going to make you sit through all of these, I'm only going to make you sit through one of them. Thomas, Gabriela, and I made a giant mash up of all of our favorite ones last year" I explained as I rummaged through the box to find it. Finally I came to the DVD that had 'Mix it up' taped onto it. I put it in the DVD player and hit play. I turned to sit in my seat but saw both Angel and Jesse in it, so I sat down on the floor and rested my back against Spencer's legs. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume so that we could hear it. Pictures of the three of us as babies appeared on the screen then the actual video part started.

"Tom-tom, say mama"

My mom was trying to get Thomas to say his first word, but he was refusing to. I walked over to him and threw a ball at his head.

"What did he do to make you do that?" Rossi asked me.

"I don't know, he probably drew in my books again, he was always doing that" I answered, shrugging.

"Ally! That was bad" My father scolded, his voice coming from the background somewhere.

"Bad!" Tommy suddenly said.

"His first word was bad?" Morgan questioned.

"Ally Bad!" Tom yelled and then crawled away.

"That was his first sentence?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I got him back for it though, later on" I said, smirking.

It skipped to when Gabby and I were getting ready for kindergarten graduation, we were both five and Thomas was three. Gabby and I were standing in line, waiting for our diploma.

"Alyssa Rosalinda Blake" My teacher announced.

I bounced up onto the stage in a very hyper manner, my pretty purple graduation dress swirling.

"Congratulations, Alyssa" The teacher said, handing me my diploma.

I smiled at her, took it, and then smiled to my mom, who was holding the camera.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" The teacher asked.

I smiled as I knew the answer that was coming.

"A Secret Agent" I said, my smile growing. I blew a kiss to my mommy then walked off of the stage.

"Secret Agent? Really? Don't most 5 year old girls want to be a princess?" Spencer questioned.

"I was my Dad's princess, so in my mind I already was a princess" I answered, blushing and avoiding eye contact. Morgan smirked. I was not going to live this down.

"Gabriela Lena Stephens"

Gabby walked up and grabbed her diploma, smiling shyly. I made a funny face to her and her smile brightened as she held back her laughter.

"What do you want to be?"

"A Doctor"

"Doctor? Did she succeed?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, she did. She is the best doctor I ever had" I then realized what I said and corrected myself, "Was the best doctor."

The scene changed to my sixth grade graduation. Gabriela and I were using sign language to communicate across the room without yelling. We were sitting alphabetically.

"Alyssa Blake" The principal called out, slightly annoyed.

A twelve year old I looked up to him with a smirk. I ran up onto the stage and stopped right next to him. He gave me a chastising look before handing me my diploma.

"I'm gonna miss your childish antics, Miss Blake.

"I'm gonna miss you ripping your hair out over it, Sir"

He shook his head and I walked off the stage.

It skipped to Gabby getting her diploma.

"Gabriela Stephens"

Gabby walked up and grabbed her diploma, immediately looking to me for comfort from being stared at by tons of people. I said something funny to her in sign language about our Principals toupee.

"We are going to miss you, Gabriela" The principal said. She smiled at him.

"You were a little trouble maker, weren't you?" Spencer whispered to me, leaning over so that he was closer.

"Maybe" I whispered back, biting my lip.

The next thing that popped up on the screen nearly made me scream. I forgot that they put this on here! I reached forward for the remote on the coffee table, but Reid had already grabbed it and was holding it. I turned and tried to take it from him but he tossed it to Morgan before I even had a chance. Once I heard the music start playing I knew I was screwed.

"Well, well, well, look at little miss dancer" Morgan teased.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You guys want something to drink?" I said in a very fast manner. Half responded with coffee, two responded with water, and two responded with tea. I rushed as quickly as I could out of the room. It wasn't until I was in the kitchen that I noticed that I had been followed.

"Would you like some help with that?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, sure" I said, slightly nervous. Last time we were alone together we almost kissed, and I still was confused about that. I silently got everything out and he made the coffee while I made the tea. When we were done I set up two trays to carry out. One with all the drinks and one with sugar, coffee creamer, half and half, splenda, milk, and honey. Spencer reached for the drink tray to carry out but I stepped in front of him.

"Can we, uh, talk" I said awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, we could talk" By the nervous tone in his voice I could tell that he knew what we were about to talk about. I led him over to the table and he sat down across from me. It was silent for a few minutes as I looked down at the table where my hands were neatly folded, thinking of how I should start the conversation.

"If I tell you that I'm sorry, would you listen?" Spencer asked his voice sort of in a whisper.

"No, probably not. It was my fault, it was a stupid move on my part" I said back, in a gentle tone.

"Not that stupid. You almost got me to kiss you, which is a big feat" He said back, laughing slightly. I flashed him a quick smile before looking back down.

"I don't kiss while I'm working, it's practically a proven fact that I suck at flirting, and did I mention that I get really awkward around girls? I'm just not capable of a relationship right now"

I looked up to him, "Thank you for the explanation, but it wasn't necessary. I figured all that out myself, Doctor."

"Oh, so you made me say all of that why?"

"Because, you're cute when you're awkward" I said, then kissed his cheek and stood up, grabbing a tray and walking to the doorway.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked Spencer as I walked out the door. The second I walked into the living room I regretted it.

"So far, JJ and Emily like Ballerina you, Rossi likes Jazz and Tap you, Hotch likes gymnastics you, and I'm liking the hip-hop you" Morgan explained, smiling.

I blushed and turned to Reid, "Please have no opinion on this subject."

"Fine, but only because you begged" He teased as he set the tray down next to mine on the coffee table. He sat back down and we all continued to watch the home video for the rest of the night.

_AN - I cannot even begin to appoligize enough times for not posting for the past 3 weeks or so! I just hope that I didn't anger or disapoint anyone too much. I'm so so so sorry. It's all almost over now. only a few more chapters to go. Please try to stick with this story until the very end. I'll even try to post another chapter this week to make up for being absent. Once again, and then a billion times after that, I'm so sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Nine: Visitors & Break Downs**

I woke up the next morning and noticed that it was 10AM, I never sleep that late; and I noticed that I was on the living room floor with a blanket thrown over me. I stood up and stretched out, taking note of all the blankets around my living room, some people obviously slept here. There was a bang coming from my kitchen and I moved towards it cautiously, bracing myself for anything. As I got closer I heard JJ's voice and relaxed, walking into the kitchen causally. As I saw all the food laid out on the table and all of my new friends laughing and having fun, I couldn't help but smile. Hotch noticed me and stood up. He came over to me and started explaining.

"We are leaving in about three hours or so and the team really wanted to say goodbye. You have made quite an impression on my co-workers."

I nodded slowly, "What's up with all the food, are we feeding a whole army or hungry wolves?"

"Well, we invited some people over for you" Morgan said, smiling.

My eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I have to go get ready!"

I ran out of the room and into my bedroom to grab some clothes. Then did the rest of my morning routine. Just as I finished with my hair the doorbell rang. I rushed to it and swung it open.

"ALLY!" Alana's voice screeched happily.

"Alana" I said back cheerfully as I picked her up for a hug.

She hugged me tight and refused to let go, so I ended up carrying her all the way to the kitchen, Joy and Keith following. Everyone smiled at me as we entered the kitchen. I smiled back brightly.

"Lana, there are some people I want you to meet" I said, releasing her grip from around my neck and setting her down.

"I already know JJ, she's nice" She said to me.

"Well do you know anyone else?"

She shook her head.

"Well that's Spencer, Derek, Hotch, Emily, and Rossi" I said, gesturing to each person as I said their name.

Alana waved her hand slightly, "Hi, I'm Alana"

"Alana, do you want something to eat?" JJ asked her.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" Alana asked.

"Of course" JJ said, and then set a plate with a chocolate chip pancake down in front of an empty chair. Alana sat there and started eating.

"I'm kind of cold, I'll be right back" I said to everyone then left the room. I went over to the thermostat and turned it up to 68. I turned back around and jumped twenty feet.

"Damn, Spence! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped at him as I put my hand over my chest and tried to regulate my heart rate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Spencer said, smiling apologetically.

"You didn't, I was just startled" I said, my heart rate now normal.

"Can I, uh, ask you a, uh, personal question" He asked nervously.

I pondered that for a minute, and then nodded my head, "Sure."

"Why flirt with me? You could have just as easily flirted with Morgan, and he would have flirted back"

"Because, I like you better than Morgan. Plus I love the effect I have over you" I said, more seductively at the end. He looked slightly choked up.

"Well, uh" He started; his voice raised a few octaves. He cleared his throat then continued, "Do you want a jacket? I'll get it if you do. You look cold."

I smiled softly, "Sure, there is a sweatshirt in the study"

He nodded and rushed off to get it.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's POV

How could one girl do all this to me? Alyssa sure is unlike any other girl I've ever met, and that includes Lila. Alyssa just had this natural beauty and intelligence that I loved, and she was stronger than anyone I'd met. She had stabbed her own brother for heaven's sake, and never even spread a tear about it! There was just something about this feeling that I couldn't quite place.

I entered the study and grabbed the sweatshirt from off of her chair. It was a Proud Army Daughter sweatshirt. I walked back and noticed she wasn't in the hall way so I went into the kitchen. She was standing next to Alana with her back towards me. I walked over to her quietly and draped it over her then walked past her and leaned against the counter, facing everyone. Most of my team looked away from me quickly and I knew they had all been watching me. Morgan gave me a knowing look before looking away from me.

Detective Alyssa Blake's POV

I looked up with a smile to thank Spencer, but my smile soon dropped as I saw him walking away from me. I shrugged it off and put my sweatshirt on properly. When I looked up again I saw Spencer looking at everyone but me and JJ giving me a questioning look. I smiled at her and then looked away and grabbed a piece of bacon to eat. The second I bit into it my doorbell rang.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Morgan asked me.

I shook my head no and went to my door, Morgan not far behind. I opened my door and saw Harvey.

"Hi, Boss, is something wrong?" I questioned, confused about why he would come here.

"I came here to discuss Officers Blake and Salt" He answered nonchalantly.

"Can we not do this now? I have company" I said, frowning.

"We can do this in front of a few FBI agents" He said, opening the door more and motioning to Morgan and Spencer.

"It's not the FBI agents I'm worried about, Sir" I said stiffly.

"Fine, here. Your brother is still in ICU if you're wondering. If you have any questions you know where to find me" He said harshly and tossed something to the floor behind me. He turned away sharply and left.

"What's his issue?" Morgan asked me while he picked up the papers and files that Harvey threw on the floor.

"He feels I have betrayed him" I answered as I took the papers from him and tossed them aside.

"How so?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I didn't let them protect me then I killed one of his two favorite officers, and harmed the other one."

"Oh"

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down on top of the counter. Spencer leaned against the counter next to me, so close that we were touching. I'm not sure if he noticed, but I definitely did. I involuntarily shivered from the closeness and he mistook it as me being cold, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and blushed, looking down.

"Ally?"

I looked over to where Alana was sitting and smiled, "What, sweetie?"

"Can I go color?" She asked a huge, pleading smile on her face.

I nodded and she jumped out of her chair and ran into the living room where I kept some coloring books and crayons for her. Joy and Keith followed her with small smiles. I frowned as I watched them leave; they were now a broken family. Thomas had taken away Joy and Keith's daughter, and more importantly, Alana's mother. My frown turned into an angry grimace. I can't believe he would do that after seeing what it did to our family. Spencer tightened his arm around me. I looked down to him and my anger turned back into a frown. I heard the team get up and leave us alone. Spencer reached up with his other hand and brushed some hair out of my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

I looked down and he stepped in front of me. He grabbed my face with both hands and forced me to look at him. He looked into my eyes, searching for the answer. I stared back at him with sad, watery eyes.

"Is this about what your brother did?" He asked, taking a guess.

I closed my eyes tightly, determined not to let any tears fall.

"Ally, you know it wasn't your fault" He whispered in a soothing tone.

"I know" I said back, opening my eyes.

I don't think he knew what else to say, he just stayed silent.

"I just... I don't know what to feel"

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, dropping one of his hands to my waist, and then brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"I just think that if I feel sad for my brother, I'm betraying everyone he hurt. He's still my brother though, no matter how horrible he turned out to be" I explained, draping my arms over his shoulders and locking my fingers behind his neck.

"It's okay to feel sad. He's your brother"

I looked at him silently. He must have seen all the pain in my eyes because he wrapped his arms around my waist and went closer to hug me. I opened my legs so he could get closer and he stepped between them. I cried into his shoulder as he held me as securely as possible. One of his hands trailed up and down my back in a soothing motion and soon my sobbing ceased. I stayed silent as I pulled away from him enough to see his face.

"Thank you" I said to him, "For everything"

He smiled sadly at me, "You don't have to thank me it's my job"

I'm not sure why, but when he said that my stomach dropped. Of course, it was his job to keep me safe. His job to make me feel better and keep me from going off the deep end. His job to babysit me.

"Yeah, your job" I spat out, slightly dazed. I shook my head at my foolishness, he told me he wasn't capable of being with me but I was just too stubborn to take the hint.

"Are you okay, Ally?"

I pushed him away and slid off the counter and on my feet. I stumbled slightly, suddenly feeling weak.

"Alyssa!" Spencer yelled and went to my side.

"I don't feel so good" I said as I swayed. He put an arm around me and gently sat me down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Derek said, coming into the room.

"I don't feel so good" I repeated, shaking my head lightly.

"I don't know. We were talking then suddenly she started to get dizzy and light-headed. She feels sweaty and cool" Spencer's voice echoed in my head, causing me pain. My eyes widened as my vision started to go blurry and I was laid down by who I'm assuming was Spencer.

"JJ!" Morgan yelled, and then he ran to my side. He put his hands on my face and forehead.

"Thermometer?" He asked me, trying to make me focus.

"On top..." I trailed off, the blurriness getting worse along with my now shallow breathing and my hearing going all echo-y.

"Reid, take her jacket off. Now. She's burning up" Morgan said immediately after taking my temperature.

God, why can't they all just stop talking?

"What's wrong?" a new voice, a female voice, said, "She's paler then usual."

Spencer carefully took my sweatshirt off of me and put it down on the floor next to me.

"Ally" The voice said, coming closer. I looked up to her.

"I'm hot, I don't feel good" I whimpered.

"Should we call 911?" Spencer asked.

"No!" I shouted, not caring if it hurt my head, "No 911"

The three of them looked at me like I was crazy. JJ handed me some water and I sipped on it. My vision started to clear enough for me to at least attempt to get up. I started to slowly get to my feet and Spencer and JJ immediately put their arms around me for support. They sat me down at the kitchen table and had me put my head down on it. I felt something cool being placed on the back of my neck and flinched from the cold. I took a few deep, calming breaths, then sat up straight and pushed away the ice Spencer was holding to my neck.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, giving Spencer a 'what the hell?!' look.

"I think she went into slight shock and that plus the grief or depression she was already in made her faint" JJ said as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What did you two talk about?" Morgan asked Spencer.

"Nothing" Spencer mumbled, frowning.

"It wasn't nothing" I said in a sharp tone.

Spencer stared at me, surprised by my reaction.

"Then what was it?" JJ asked me soothingly.

"We were talking about my brother..." I said sadly, lowering my gaze back to the table and away from Spencer.

"And?" Morgan said, giving me a knowing look.

"And what? We didn't talk about anything else" I said back.

"Fine, how did you talk?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been close lately. I know you almost kissed" He explained.

I snapped my head over to Spencer, "You told him?!"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was that big a deal"

"You didn't think us almost kissing was a big deal?!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

"I meant I didn't think telling him was a big deal, he is my friend" he gave me a worried look, "Plus I thought we already took care of the almost kiss situation last night."

"I guess we did" I said, shaking my head softly.

"I don't think you two really worked anything out" JJ said, looking from me to Spencer.

"We discussed it" I said, my voice soft.

"Yeah, but did you tell each other how you really feel?" JJ asked me, whispering so only I could hear her.

"He told me" I whispered back.

"Spencer, Morgan, why don't you two leave the room?" JJ suggested. They both nodded and left the room.

"Are you in love with Spencer?" JJ asked, turning to me.

"I just met him not that long ago. I can't love him yet, I barely know him"

"But you like him?"

"Yes"

"A lot?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Then you should tell him that"

"Wasn't how I acted around him enough?"

"You could flirt with someone without actually liking them"

I put my head down in thought for a second, "I can't tell him."

"Why can't you?"

"I am planning on eventually working for the FBI. Coworkers can't date. It'll be better if he doesn't know, that way there is no awkwardness"

"You two almost kissed; there is going to be some awkwardness"

"I know" I said, groaning as I put my head in my hands.

"Now we only have an hour and a half left before we have to leave, use your time for fun" She said and patted my back comfortingly before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I thought about how to use my time... hmm... then, it hit me. I could draw everyone! That way I have a picture. I could set up the video camera too! I rushed to my bedroom and got all of the things I would need.

_AN - I hope you found the ninth chapter of Doctor My Eyes good. This is the second to last chapter. The next one will be the end. I will probably write an epilogue too, but I haven't decided yet. You guys can help me decide after reading the last chapter. Until next time (Which will probably be tomorrow as long as I can get it all finished up tonight) goodbye my lovely readers :)_


	10. Chapter 10-The End

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

**Chapter Ten: Goodbye?**

I walked back into the living room slowly, trying to juggle everything without letting anything fall.

"Whoa, hold up" Morgan said and then took my drawing supplies away so I could set up the camera. I set it up on the tripod in the corner and then walked back to Morgan. I grabbed my stuff and then went to a chair that was also in the corner and pulled my legs closer to my chest, then rested the drawing pad on top of them. I looked around the room then slowly started to sketch.

"Hey, that's looking good" JJ said as she came up behind me, I had just finished drawing Alana, Joy, Keith, and the couch.

"Thanks" I mumbled while looking towards Morgan who was sitting on the arm of the couch. I squinted my eyes at him and then started to sketch him.

"Do you mind if I take the camcorder off of the tripod?" She asked, reaching towards it.

"Go ahead; just try not to step in the way of whatever person I may be drawing at that moment."

She nodded and took it off then moved towards Alana.

I zoned everyone out as I continued my sketching.

I finally finished with 30 minutes to spare. I sighed and called JJ over. She pointed the camera at me as she walked over.

"I finished my sketch" I told her, smiling brightly. I held it up and she gasped softly.

"That's great!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks"

"So, what now Detective?" She said jokingly.

"Now I go hang out with all my friends" I said, still smiling. I got up and stretched briefly before walking over to where Spencer was sitting on the arm of the loveseat. There was a space open on the side he was on so I pushed him into the seat.

"Hey!" he yelled, mock angry.

"Hey yourself, Doctor" I teased him, smirking.

He shook his head at me and then smiled deviously up to me. I gave him an odd look and then not even a second later I was being pulled down from the arm of the chair landing on Spencer and Hotch's laps, my head being in Hotch's lap. I gasped and Hotch moved my head so that he could get up. I went up on my elbows and looked at Spencer with a glare. He gave me an innocent smile as he reached up and pushed the hair that had fallen into my face out of it. I reached up and held his hand to my cheek, wanting to feel his touch. Nobody was paying attention to us they were all preoccupied, so we were having a private moment. Spencer's smile turned into a sad smile as he put his other hand on my hip, pulling me closer. I smiled shyly up to him and he had a nervous look on his face. I pulled myself up a little bit so that I was more comfortable... and so that I was sitting in Spencer's lap...

Spencer cleared his throat then spoke to me, "Morgan's giving us an odd look."

"Ignore him" I said and lay against him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He placed both arms securely around me and held me in place.

"We're gonna be leaving in a half hour" Spencer whispered, looking down to me. I tilted my head up to look at him. Huge mistake. He was only inches away from me.

"I know" I said sadly and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Why so sad?" He questioned while reaching one hand up and gently tucking hair behind my ear before wrapping it around me again.

"My friends are leaving" I answered, shrugging.

"It isn't like we're never going to see you again... I saw your ceiling and all your books; you want to become an FBI Agent."

"Yeah, I do. My parent's wanted me to be one too."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Joy, Keith, and Gabby, though not my family, completely supported my decision. But Tommy was a whole different subject. He didn't even want me to go into Law Enforcement, never mind be in the FBI."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did he give you a reason why?"

"He didn't want to admit it, but it was because he wanted to protect me. He didn't want me to learn all the bad stuff of the world or how to shoot a gun. And he didn't want me to deal with the bad guys. He wanted to protect me for a change because I was always protecting him. Always did protect him, up until yesterday."

I closed my eyes, not wanting Spencer to see the sadness in my eyes.

"Hey, don't pay attention to that. That person you saw yesterday, he wasn't your brother; he was the bad guy" Morgan spoke up, sitting in the seat next to Spencer and me.

I nodded solemnly.

"How long have you been listening?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, uh, it, well, I didn't purposefully listen, I just kind of heard" Morgan said quickly.

I shook my head, laughing softly as I opened my eyes and turned to give Morgan a look.

"What? It isn't like you two were whispering or anything" Morgan said, smiling sheepishly back at me.

I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, "Shut up."

Spencer laughed and hugged me tighter.

"So when do you plan on joining the FBI?" Morgan asked me, curious.

"Soon" I answered, shrugging.

"Alyssa"

I looked up and towards Alana.

"I drew you a picture!" She said, smiling.

"Can I see it?" I asked her.

She nodded and held it up.

I smiled and took it from her.

"What is it?" Morgan whispered to me.

"It's the family!" I stated, putting to each of the figures as I explained it further, "there's me, Alana, Joy, Keith, Gabby, Thomas, Angel, Jesse, my parents"

"You forgot some people" Alana said and pointed to some more blobs as she explained her drawing, "There's the FBI team."

I realized that not only was I holding Alana's hand, but someone else's as well.

"Oh, and whose that?" I questioned.

"It's Spencer" She said, smiling such a purely innocent smile.

I blushed and handed the picture back to her.

"Awe, she's adorable, I like her" Morgan teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He reached to grab it but I quickly stuck it back in my mouth and curled more into Spencer for protection from the 'mean man'. Spencer chuckled and held me slightly tighter.

"Very immature, Detective Blake" Spencer said softly in my ear.

I smirked, "Who ever said I was mature Dr. Reid?"

Suddenly water was dumped over our heads. I let out a small squeal of surprise as I snapped my head over to Morgan.

"Morgan!" Spencer and I yelled in unison.

"Cool it you two, there's a little kid in the room" Morgan teased, smiling.

"Oh, you are so going down!" I yelled at him, also smiling.

"Bring it, little miss" Morgan said as he slowly backed up.

I stood and sent Spencer a small smirk before chasing Morgan around the living room. He ran into the hallway and I tackled him down to the ground. I pinned him down, "I win" I said then got off of him and helping him back up.

"You got lucky" Morgan said, frowning slightly.

"Whatever lets you sleep better at night, Derek" I said, smirking and shaking my head at him as I grabbed two dish towels from the kitchen and then walked back over to where Spencer was sitting. I handed him one of the dish towels so he could dry himself and then dried myself up. Spencer smiled softly at me when he was done and reached to pull me down, but I shook my head and backed up slightly. I walked over to my iPod speakers and put my iPod in it.

"Do you have one of those in every room?" Hotchner asked.

"Uhm, kitchen, living room, my room, my study, a special shower one, and down cellar; a radio in the guest room, attic and cellar; and a computer or laptop in my study and my bedroom." I explained as I found a song.

"Taylor Swift!" Alana shouted excitedly.

I grinned and put on 'Sparks Fly' for her. I walked over to where she was sitting and held my hand out for her, we started dancing around a little and then I passed her to JJ and walked over to Spencer. I looked down at him with begging eyes. Spencer sighed and stood, grabbing my hand. I smirked and started dancing with him. I softly sang the song as I twirled around. Spencer had a huge smile on his face by the end of the song and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I smiled brightly at him as we started slow dancing to the next song, 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickleback. I rested my head on his chest like last time and softly sung along.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Spencer brushed his lips briefly over the top of my head and I smiled as I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of him kissing me.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_you're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

I looked up to Spencer and smiled a small smile. His lips twitched up to a smile and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_

_'Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

I turned around swiftly out of Spencer's grasp and teasingly twirled around him, him smiling as he watched me.

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun, every single day_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes_

He caught me and brought me close to him again.

_Time is going by so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

He rested his forehead against mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

_I'm gonna be there all of the way_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

When the song ended Spencer slowly leaned back so he was standing up straight. I smiled an innocent smile up at him and he smiled back a small smile. Suddenly I saw a flash, like a camera flash. Spencer and I looked over and saw Morgan standing there holding a camera.

I blushed, "Derek Morgan!"

"Yes?" He said and grinned.

My blush darkened as I shook my head at him.

"Spencer?" I asked, looking shyly up to him.

"When do you have to leave?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"Soon," He checked his watch, "Hotch, it's almost time to go."

Spencer then pulled away from me and stood in the doorway.

"Everyone, gather your stuff" Hotch said to the FBI team.

They all immediately listened and gathered all of their stuff and then stood by the front door to say goodbye. While they were gathering there things Ally, Joy, and Keith had left. I began to give everyone a hug goodbye, and then I got to Spencer. My eyes began to sting, but I refused to cry. I smiled at him a very soft and sad smile. He smiled back and opened his arms. I immediately flung myself into his arms and began hugging him close to me.

"I'll miss you, Spence" I whispered into his ear and tightened my grip on him slightly.

His breath came out a little shaky, "We'll see each other soon."

I smiled and pulled away reluctantly, "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you."

The rest of the team all wished me one last goodbye and left.

"You have my number and contact information, feel free to talk to me any time" I said to Spencer smiling.

"Will do, Goodbye Alyssa."

"Bye Spence."

He hugged me one more time and briefly kissed my forehead before leaving. I watched all the SUVs pull away and waved until they were out of sight. I smiled sadly in the direction the SUVs used to be and then walked into my house. I sat on my couch and my cats jumped up to join me. Angel meowed quite loudly at me.

"Don't worry. That wasn't goodbye, not really. We'll see them again some day girls, I promise."

_**The End**_

_AN - Oh gods guys, I think I'm tearing up a bit. This was the last chapter of Doctor My Eyes. Thank you, all of you. You have been so great to me and really made me feel like I'm a pretty decent author. I hope to start posting some more stories though I'm not sure exactly which one I want to post next. Feel free to make suggestions. Also, if you want more (Epilogue or Sequel) just comment or PM me.  
Thank you all so much for the support over the past few months! It's been great entertaining you. Love you guys!_


	11. Epilogue

_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the Criminal Minds._

_I would like to dedicate this Epilogue to ProfilersInACastle who expressed how much she really loved this story and wanted an epilogue and to all of you who have stuck with Alyssa until the very end (Anyone get that that was a HP reference? lol)_

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

"Hotch! Come on; just tell me what this is all about!" Former detective Alyssa Blake of the Boston Police Department, recently graduated FBI Academy student, called out blindly, hoping she said it in the direction of SSA Aaron Hotch, leader of a BAU team.

Alyssa Blake was blindfolded and being led by her arm unknowingly into the FBI BAU building and to the bullpen where all of the team; David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and even Penelope Garcia; were waiting for her. Along with the team stood Alyssa's now seven year old soon-to-be officially adopted child, Alana Stephens. They were all waiting to congratulate her from graduating from the Academy the day before.

"SURPRISE!" The team shouted out as Alana ran to Alyssa and hugged her tightly. Alyssa took off her blindfold and grinned as the bullpen and the team came into focus. She bent down slightly and hugged Alana back tightly before releasing her hold and standing to look at everyone else.

A lot has changed for a young Detective from when we last saw her. For one, she is no longer a detective but a soon-to-be officaill Agent for the FBI. Another big change is that she moved out of Boston and is now living in an aparment in Virginia with Alana. The most significant change however was the fact that Alyssa's little brother, Thomas Blake, was in jail. He was sentenced to life in jail with a slim possiblity for being released. The only reason he even has the possibility for parole is because he pleaded insane and was proven to be a psychopath with clinical depression and possible other chemical imbalances. Alyssa tries to visit him every now and theny, he is still her little brother, serial killer or not.

"Congratulations Alyssa" Morgan said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Derek. Thank you to all of you. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Oh but we did gorgeous, you deserve it," Garcia said while placing a cake down on a practically empty desk, the only things occupying it being a monitor, computer, landline, and a name tag.

The cake was a slightly complicated design of three stacks of about one and a half inch sized novels. On the top novel it said 'Congratulations Alyssa' along the spine and on top it was a copy of the cover of the FBI Academy handbook. The middle book said 'Welcome to the FBI', and the bottom one said 'We knew you could do it!' with a heart. On top of the whole cake was three lit white candles. There was no doubt in Alyssa's mind that those candles represented the three people who couldn't be here; her mother, father, and her sister in every sense of the word except for DNA, Gabriele Stephens, Alana's late mother. Everyone could tell Alyssa was tearing up a bit as she blew out the candles.

Garcia handed her a cake cutting knife and she made the first cut in it. She gave the first piece to Alana, who sat at Morgan's desk so she could eat, and then handed the knife over to Hotch to cut everyone else's. After Alyssa got her piece she leaned against Morgan's desk while she ate so she could watch Alana

"Have any of you noticed how protective she's getting of Alana lately?" Morgan asked the rest of the team in a hushed tone as they got their cake.

"It's because of the custody battle. The state wants to take Alana from her because she is young, has never been a mother before, worked as a police woman, and now will soon be working for the FBI. The state doesn't see her fit to be a mother" Spencer explained, him knowing the most about his really close friend's personal life.

"Do you think state has a chance of winning?" Garcia asked, saddened.

"Of course, on paper Alyssa doesn't really seem to be the motherly type. Sure, she took care of her brother but she always had help. With Alana, all she has is us and sometimes her grandparents when they come to visit once every other month. We can't exactly babysit while we're all on the same case" Rossi explained.

"You know I can hear you all, right?" Alyssa suddenly said while appearing in front of them, "I'm not going down without a fight. I will become her guardian, no matter what. I know what it's like to grow up without parents and I'm not going to put that sweet innocent child into a situation that I could barely handle when I was 16."

Spencer, sensing her distress, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her close to his side.

"Why don't you two just date already? It seems like you've been friends with benefits forever" Morgan blurted out.

"We do not have benefits!" Alyssa was quick to defend.

"Yeah, sure."

Spencer guided Alyssa to the other side of the room to talk with her privately.

"You know we're all on your side for this custody battle, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just think this is all too much."

"Don't worry, I know of the judge whose presiding over your case, she's nice, has two kids of her own, and will probably ask Alana's opinion. Alana will pick you."

"Good point, Spence, thanks."

After a moment of silence Spencer spoke up again, "Are you proud?"

Alyssa grinned and nodded, "Mom and Dad would be too, I know they would.I think I'm going to visit Tommy as soon as the custody battle is over and tell him all about it. I haven't visited him in almost half a year."

"Have you told Mr. and Mrs. Stephens yet?"

She nodded, "They told me my parents would be proud and that they were really proud and were rooting for me in the custody battle but there wasn't too much they could do. Hopefully worse comes to worse I can get Alana in a good orphanage in Boston so they can visit her more often. I feel bad for taking her so far away from them."

"They understood, besides they understood why you had to move here. And you didn't take Alana away from them; they gave her to you willingly. You know they were having some health problems at the time."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything. You're the greatest" Alyssa then proceeded to kiss his cheek and walk away.

"Alana, how did you get so dirty?" the whole team heard.

They all turned to look at Alana and could help but smile as the seven year old shoved another piece of chocolate cake in her mouth and chewed happily. She had cake and frosting all over her face and hands and, subsequently, her pretty dress she was wearing.

"The fork was being mean so I used my hands instead" Was the simple and innocent answer she gave to her 'Mama' as she now called Alyssa, even though Alyssa had practically enforced not calling her mom every chance she got. Everyone immediately began laughing while Alyssa tried to remain straight-faced.

"Alana, sweetie, when you eat with your hands it makes a mess. Look at that pretty dress, it's all dirty now."

"Oh," Alana said back as she looked at what a mess she had made, "sorry."

Spencer walked over to her and bent down to her level, "it's okay, Lana, why don't we help you go get tidied up?"

"Okay Spencer."

While Alyssa and Spencer walked away, each of them holding onto one of Alana's wrists, the team exchange looks.

Alana giggled happily as she was swung up the steps by two of her favorite people.

That giggle.

That _innocent child's_ giggle.

That was what officially made up the team's minds. They all officially silently agreed on a two things.

One: Alana would stay with Alyssa no matter what, she needed a mom and Alyssa was a perfect fit. Two: Spencer and Alyssa would be officially together soon, before they drove each other insane with waiting. They were a great couple and they were great with Alana together.

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_ -Marilyn Monroe

_AN - I will be doing a sequel at some point. I feel like you all deserve an explanation, so I'm going to give you one. I was supposed to publish this on Christmas as a specail Christmas surprise for all of you, but then I got really sick. I still am sick but it's better now. I wanted to post this for the new year but then my mom went to the doctors and discovered she was having a severe gall bladder attack. She just had surgery to remove her gall bladder and she wasn't doing so good for the first few days. She still isn't doing to good, I think I might have given her my terrible cold and now she's so sick she can't keep any food down. This isn't meant to be an excuse, just an explanation. I am honestly very sorry, I should have founf the time to post this a while ago.  
Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this story._

_I would also like to thank all of you but especially MoonChild2308 who quickly became my friend and is working on one of her own CM fanfics right now, you should go check it out. Also Harley-Claire Fitz who helped convince me to start my work on the sequel and gave me some ideas. She has some stories of her own posted to, feel free to go check them out. And one more quick special thanks to Pheonix of the Night who is a dear friend in real life and is very supportive._

_THANK YOU! I hope you find many more stories to read and world's to explore, I hope none of you were disappointed._

_A list of my lovely readers who favorited/followed/commented:_

**MoonChild2308**

**Haley-Claire Fitz**

**LeedsUK**

**Sayuri494**

**Red Rose Cat**

**Nillus**

**Leseratte13**

**DarkFireNyx**

**Niamhie06**

**ThePrettyRecklessRock**

**Amaya Wolf Pierce**

**athgeass**

**bluevamp**

**darkninja21**

**hungergamespettalover**

**izzyswan41**

**meanas**

**musiciskey28**

**Aeronwen**

**Blackfairy101**

**Bookworm608**

**Go-Rimbaud-Go**

**HalfDemonDaughter**

**LandofObscurity**

**Lydily**

**Niamhie06**

**Rikku94**

**TLWalcher**

**caleb's babe**

**frozenangel1988**

**hockeygirlxox**

**independantcinderella**

**jmdernier**

**.flower**

**salvatoresister887**

**ProfilersInACastle**

_(That should be everyone but feel free to tell me if I've accidently forgotten you.)_


End file.
